narutooccouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke x Misha
The Uchiha Clan and the Saka Clan has been friends for many years until they decide on becoming one. Through Marriage. Misha Saka and Sasuke Uchiha were to be married, becoming the first of a long line to come. Meeting and The Uchiha Clan Massacre When they were five years old, they were introduce to one another by their parents. At first they didn't know what to make of each other and kept staring at one another trying to figuer each other out. Later on that day they were told that they are betroth to one other so that the two clans could become one. Both of them at the time didn't understand what that meant until Itachi told them. Over the time that they grew up they feeling were of hate and tried to avoided each other, even at school, and would do anything to not see each other but because they been chosen they had to spend alot of time together, which they didn't like so much. On the day of the Uchiha murders Misha felt something wrong and could felt Sasuke in pain but put it down to as a mind playing trick on her. In the moring when her father had told her what happen to the Uchiha Clan, Misha went looking for Sasuke and there she hugged and cried for him then they became close friends. Part I Over time they learned to put their differnces behind them to make a fresh start. Misha relized that Sasuke has turned his head at people and doesn't open up to anyone but Misha didn't matter as she though in time he'll come round. When they made into genin, they got put into different sqauds which meant that they couldn't be together (which Misha was happy about) One that day Sasuke was invited to go round the Saka's place for dinner, that night he accidentally walked in on Misha just when she stepped out the shower with her towel round her. This made both of them blush and Misha mad and Sasuke embarrass. When the chunin exams came, both Sasuke and Misha fought along side each other when they relize they saw each other in a differnt light and their feelings were growing. Over time they respected each other but not telling each other how they really feel but when Sasuke was upset and angry Misha was trying to help him by offering something simple like a sandwich in which Sasuke knocked it over and left Misha on the floor with a cut leg and with Misha sister wondering what has happen. While Misha slept, Sasuke slipt into her window and gave her a goodbye kiss then left. After he left and the team failed to get him back Misha began to place flowers where the Uchiha's were. Part II Over time Misha tried to forget about Sasuke and focus with her training and the futher. When her team was sent out on a mission they were attacked by other ninja and Misha got pushed off a cliffed. When she woke up she heard someone coming, thinking it was one of her team mates she called out. To her suprise it was Sasuke who has been out training in the area. Seeing each other again Misha relize what he mean to hear and tried to convinse to come home, much to Sasuke dislike. She tried to attack him Sasuke then moved behind her, grab her and then whisper in her ear before knocking her out. From then on everytime they see ech other they gain more feelings but after Sasuke became a S Rank criminal, Misha parents were quick to break off the engagement but it never stoped her feelings. When she had a fight with one of her team mates she ran off to see Sasuke had defeted Itachi, they both relize that they deeply love each other Future When Sasuke came back to Konoha he had to face his crimes for what he done and was giving a mark of a traitor on his back he relizes what he's done and while he was recovering in hospital Misha visted him everyday. Over the years, Sasuke and Misha were married even though some people wanted Sasuke to leave for good and in time they had two children: Chika and Satsuki. Chika doesn't bond well with Sasuke though. Reference * Misha belongs KittyKchan on deviantart *All artwork belongs to people on deviantart who i commission